Bound to Duty
by Crumpet04
Summary: Silver Millennium story.  Rei returns from a mission on Mars only to find out that Serenity must leave for Pluto.  Can she deal with the bad feeling in her heart about the trip?


Bound to Duty

A fast clicking could be heard in the halls of the palace.

The clicking belonged to a very important person, with a _very_ important purpose.

She was headed to the throne room of the great silver palace.

As she approached the guards, who had been relaxing, shot up to attention.

This angered her. She bristled and stood straighter as she walked staring at the two guards, making them seem to shrink. They bowed to her as she passed them and into the throne room. They knew that they would surely be in trouble the minute the Senshi of Mars finished her meeting with the Queen.

Frankly the two guards were the furthest things from Sailor Mars' frame of thought. Now that didn't mean that they _wouldn't_ be in trouble, they just weren't on her top priorities list; her meeting with Serenity however, very important, a meeting that she was almost late for.

The clicking of her heels continued all the way up the long hall until she reached her Queen. There and only there, they stopped. She bowed and when she looked up Serenity was smiling warmly at her.

"Now, Rei-." The ancient Queen started, but was stopped by her protector.

"My Queen I have very important things to discuss with you." Rei being a very formal person wouldn't allow her Queen to address her by her common name in front of the royal court; even if it was only Endymion and a few unimportant sentries.

It seemed as if Usagi caught herself. She straightened up in her giant throne and looked down at her protector.

"That's right Sailor Mars. You do have important matter to discuss with me. How did the expedition to Mars and its moons go?" Her blue eyes held the power of her position, but also her deep love for her friend.

"It went very well Majesty." Sailor Mars again bowed and then walked up to Serenity handing her a map. "That map shows you the location of each of the old Castles. Most of them fared better than the Moon Palace. They also hold many valuables such as text and weapons." She again bowed and she turned to her original spot.

"Very good Mars, very good indeed. I think you should get some rest now. I'm sure you are exhausted from your trip back." She inclined her head and Sailor Mars turned on her heels, marching back out the way she had come.

'Now I can take care of those two lazy bums!' As she thought this she let a little smile grace her lips.

"And I mean _rest_, my faithful Senshi." She heard her Queen yell back at her. She hung her head, after many centuries together Serenity really did know her _too_ well. It was like she could read the burning mind of the red Senshi.

'Damn her! I guess they will have to wait.' Her smile turned to a scowl as she exited the hall. Again the two scrambled to attention. Although this time it wasn't because they weren't ready, they merely wanted to impress her. It didn't work. Actually it only made her madder.

'mhm. She told me to rest, and disciplining these two would relax me.' She had made up her mind before the excuse even formed completely. The two guards stood stock still, until she started toward them. The two could be seen shaking worse and worse with each click of Rei's heels.

"Soldiers!" They both flinched, but saluted anyway. "How **dare** you be lounging around when you are supposed to **guarding** the _**Queen's **_throne room!" Her eyes were alight with the fire that burned with in her. They shrunk. They had nothing to say. There was nothing to say. So they hung their heads and just stood there.

"Which legion are you in anyway!" She whispered in a deadly tone. They couldn't have been in Haruka's or Makoto's legions, because they wouldn't be cringing like this and they where certainly too dumb to be in Ami's. She was running out of ideas, and wanted to know now!

She grabbed their right hands and flipped their wrists. The dark red symbol of Mars stared up at her.

"What?!? You both are in _my_ legion!" She threw their wrists back at them. "Fine, gentlemen, you will be sent back to basic training. And I don't want to see either of you for a very long time." She scrunched her eyes. "Got that, Privates?" They shrunk even more at the loss of their higher rank.

"Yes Commander!" They repeated as one.

It looked as if Rei hadn't finished with them yet, but the doors behind her creaked open.

"I thought I told you to _relax_ Rei-chan." The melodic voice of the Queen floated toward them.

Rei stopped and turned. "You did your _majesty_, but I had to attend to two of my**men** first." She emphasized the majesty to remind her old friend that they were not alone, and the duties of royal protocol. Serenity, however, would have none of that. One of her best friends had just returned home from a very long trip and all she wanted to do was spend time with her. So the Queen simply laughed and walked up to the group.

"Yes-yes, I'm sure you had to take care of the two men who were guarding the throne room, but they can wait. Right now Rei-chan _we_ have some catching up to do." She put her arms around her fiery friend, and led her off into the private wing of the castle.

Usagi dragged her friend through the halls in a frenzy.

"Ussssaaaaagggggiiiii!!!" Rei wailed as she was dragged along. "I can walk by myself you know. You don't have to drag me!" She stopped letting her Queen drag her around. They had made it to the private sector of the castle, and Rei refused to let Usagi do whatever she wanted anymore.

"But Rei-chan! I want to catch up with you! I've missed you terribly!" The blonde looked as if she would start her tears, like when they were so young. Even though they were centuries old, Crystal Tokyo was still a baby, and Usagi was still trying to become Serenity all the time. She was still prone to her whines and silliness at times, and such an occasion, as Rei coming home, was the perfect time for Usagi to appear, and Serenity to disappear.

"Usagi." Rei put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I've missed you too, and I can't wait to catch up with you, but it **can** wait long enough for us to slowly walk to my rooms. Is that ok? I promise we will spend all night catching up, but can we just take things easily? You were right when you said that I was tired, and because of that I would prefer to walk." Over the years Rei had come to understand that in order to help Usagi grow into Serenity, she would have to control her temper. If she didn't, Usagi would continue to whine, but if she took control the whining would decrease, and eventually stop completely. Then and only then would she never call her Usagi again.

Usagi sniffled, but the whining stopped. 'Mhm only one speech this time, either she _really_ missed me, or she's getting better.' Which ever one it was Rei didn't care. She smiled regardless.

"Now, are we going to catch up or do I have to eat all those snacks myself?" Rei slapped her on the back and started off toward her chamber.

"Hey! I'm coming-I'm coming. Wait up Rei-chan! Reeeeiiii-chan wait for meeee!" She quickly caught up with her and the two girls walked to the second floor. Rei shared this floor with Minako. Minako's rooms where on the right side of the corridor, and Rei's where on the left. The red and orange blended _very_ well. Rei thought that was one reason Minako chose to share the floor with her, the colors just looked amazing together. They reminded Rei of a nice hot fire, she didn't know what the color scheme reminded Minako of, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

They came to a large black door with red flames etched on it. Rei grasped the flame designed handle and opened the door.

A sigh escaped her lips. No matter how many times she entered the room, or how long the time between entering, Rei was always happy to be there. This was her haven. The one place that she didn't have to be "Sailor Mars" she could be Hino Rei here. She loved it.

At the moment the design of the room was insignificant, but as Rei looked around everything seemed to be in its place.

To her right was her kitchen dinning area. With her oak table, and chairs that had a bow etched into each of the backs. Under the table was the purple, red, and black yarn rug she had picked out herself.

As she tried to look into the vastness of the room, she realized that not all the candles were lit. Without even flinching Rei concentrated on the candles she knew where there. They instantly burst into flame. She allowed herself a little smile. Lighting candles with her mind had taken almost a hundred years to accomplish. It had required her to learn to channel her power through her mind, and not her hands. The new channeling was what had taken up most of the hundred years.

"I remember when you were learning that little trick Rei-chan." Her Queen smiled.

"Yeah" Rei allowed herself a chuckle. "It does come in handy doesn't it?"

"Now Rei-chan." Usagi gave a little smirk. "Where are those...snacks...you said you had." She was looking around the place for them with a feverous look.

Rei moved to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. It was filled with snacks, but Rei picked up a bowl, and then quickly shut the door again.

"Here they are. I told you I had some." She placed the bowl on the table and watched as Usagi attacked it.

"Hey odango! I want some too." She quickly snatched up the bowl again and ran to her bed jumping onto the overstuffed mattress. She was laughing and completely shocked when Usagi jumped on her from behind.

"Give em back Rei! Give em back!!!!" Rei had been caught off guard by the attack, but she rebounded very quickly. She flipped Usagi onto the bed, and started to tickle her.

The two women continued acting like children the rest of the night. They talked, laughed, ate snacks, and even got into a pillow fight.

Late that night, or very early the next day, Serenity decided to tell her friend the news.

"Rei." She said as they were lying on the bed relaxing. "I have to go on a trip."

"You do. Where are you going Usagi?" Rei asked wondering when this trip had been planned.

"I have to go visit Pluto."

Rei found this very odd. "But why are you visiting Pluto Serenity? Do you need to visit Setsuna? Can't she just come here?"

"I can't tell you why I must go. I'm sorry Rei. Yes, Sailor Pluto needs to speak with me. It's very important, and I must leave tomorrow. I'm not really sure why she can't come to Crystal Tokyo, but she wouldn't have me traveling out there if I didn't need to." Serenity seemed a little confused about the matter.

"I'll go with you my Queen." Rei had said that before thought could even register that she was saying it. It was a reflex, although even if Rei had given her mind time to process the words, she still would have said them. "Let me go with you to protect you."

Serenity smiled. "My dear Rei thank you for the offer, but Uranus and Neptune need to return to their planets, and have already offered to escort me to Pluto. On Pluto I'm sure Setsuna will be more than enough to make sure I'm protected."

Rei's face seemed to have gone blank. Many people would think that was because she wasn't paying attention, or that she just didn't care about what was being said. People that knew her however, as Serenity did, knew that this look was one of loneliness, and a feeling of worthlessness.

"But your majesty you should have one of your guardians with you! If you don't want me to go with you then take Ami or Mina or Makoto. One of us should be with you when you travel!" Rei's voice started to betray her calm exterior. Serenity wrapped her friend in a tight embrace, stroking her long dark hair.

"It's not that I don't want you there. And believe me, if I were going to take one of you, it would be you my Senshi, but Pluto needs to speak with me alone. I will be fine in the care of Uranus and Neptune." Serenity then smirked "And if I remember correctly I used to be able to take care of myself! I'm not just a monarch you know! I'm a Senshi also!"

"Not anymore you aren't." Rei had collected herself, and now was going to remind Serenity that she was no longer Sailor Moon, that she had passed that time in her life centuries ago, and that she needed to be protected at all costs.

"I know" Serenity interrupted her before she was able to hear the end of a probably very boring speech Mars was going to give her. "That time has passed, and awaits Small Lady when she is old enough." The Queen spoke of the daughter she had yet to have, and the dangers that wait for her back in the twentieth century.

Rei smirked, it had been a long time since Chibi-Usa had been in her presence, and she couldn't wait to see her again.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door, and before two women sitting in the room had moved the heavy door had opened and in rushed a blur of blonde.

"Rei's home!" Minako yelped as she attacked her old friend.

"Minako…" Rei said through sharp intakes of breath. The Goddess of Love had attached herself to Rei's stomach and was squeezing _very_ hard. "How've you been." Rei managed to get out.

"I've missed you. Why didn't you tell us you were home! The five of us could've had a great big party!" Mina seemed a bit saddened by the fact that Rei hadn't informed the rest of the Inners of her return from Mars.

"I wanted to relax." She said as she dodged a pillow. "Anyway, how _do_ you know that I'm home? I only got in last night, and I doubt that you knocked on my door everyday I was gone."

Minako looked offended by the question but ignored Rei and turned to face Serenity. "I was looking for you Serenity, Uranus and Neptune are ready to leave and they await your presence in the throne room."

The three women exited the room and headed for the other side of the castle at a quick pace. "You should've came and got me sooner Venus." Serenity commented. "Now I don't have time to pack or anything."

"Your Majesty, the servants packed your things, just like they always do. Your luggage is waiting with Haruka and Michiru." Minako replied.

When they entered the throne room they saw the tall lean figures of the Outer Senshi standing across the room. The blonde as leaning against a pillar, arms folded with her space sword on her hip, and her counterpart was looking out one of the stories tall windows.

When they noticed the Queen, both straightened up and Neptune walked to Uranus's side.

"My Queen." They said in unison as they bowed. Serenity smiled at them.

"Is everything ready Uranus?" Serenity asked the leader of her Outer Senshi. Uranus nodded.

"Everything is ready we can leave as soon as you're ready."

Rei didn't want her to leave. Something seemed wrong. Serenity shouldn't be leaving without _her_ guardians. Well sure, Neptune and Uranus were bound to protect her also, but they weren't part of the Inner Senshi, the Queen's Bodyguard, they were just sworn to protect her kingdom.

"I really don't want you going alone Your Majesty." Rei stated again. "Please take one of us with you." Serenity just looked at Rei, no she wasn't looking at Rei, she was looking at Mars.

"Mars," She started. "I will be fine with Uranus and Neptune, and you will stay here with the rest of my Inner Senshi, and keep the palace running. That's an order." Rei was taken back by the direct order; Mars however just nodded and fell back next to Venus to watch as her Queen left her.

**Disclaimer: I don't..repeat don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters mentioned. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**I **_**do**_** however own this plot.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it R&R.**


End file.
